Skin
by QSMad
Summary: Arnaud on the loose with "The Agency's" counteragent
1. Default Chapter

SKIN  
As he walked the long hallway to his apartment Darien Fawkes thought to himself how long and exhausting the past few days had been. The official wanted to debrief, but considering how long the past few days had been he said it could wait until morning. He turned his wrist to look at his snake tattoo as he walked, there were only 3 red, so for now he was safe. He walked to the door of his apartment and leaned his head against the door frame he couldn't believe how tired he was. Where were his keys? He wondered as he checked all of his pockets then finally he pulled them out of his jacket pocket. His hands shook as he fumbled for the right key and almost dropped them. He reached the key towards the lock shaking furiously when something startled him from behind that made him drop his keys.  
He was exasperated as he looked down at the keys. "Hey there partner came a voice from behind. It was a short pushy little man by the name of Bobby Hobbes. "Can't open the freakin' door with the freakin' key there partner?' he said as he reached down for the key and opened the door.  
Why was Bobby here? Couldn't he just let me get some sleep isn't he as tired as I am? Fawkes thought to himself as he stumbled through the doorway. Bobby turned over Darien's wrist to look at his tattoo. "You alright?" Bobby asked, as he walked Darien into the room and sat him on the couch. Darien pulled his arm away from him angrily. "I'm fine what are you my shadow?!!!"  
No. the official told me to keep an eye on you and that's what I'm doing"  
"Well you can go back and tell Mr. Borden everything's just fine!"  
"I see what your sayin' Fawkes but I'm not leavin' you know why?  
No. Hobbes but I bet your going to tell me why?  
Because partners don't leave partners when the partner is in need even if the partner wants the other partner to leave 'cause the partner don't know what's good for him so there I'm not leavin'."  
  
Darien sat there in disgust at his partner but gave up fighting with him and slowly tried to get up but with no results. He was just too exhausted. Bobby came over and helped him over to his bed. "See what would you do without me?"  
"I don't know Hobbes he said as he sat down on his bed in pure exhaustion. He sat there and ran his fingers through his hair as he laid down slowly on his bed. Then next thing he knew flashes of the last three days occurrences went through his mind.  
Then there was the memory of his brother then Simon Cole everything from the past year seemed to rush through his mind.  
Bobby looked over at Darien, he almost lost his partner and he would never let that happen again. Bobby sat there in the dark ready for the next predator. He would protect his partner and no one was getting past Bobby Hobbes with that he fell fast asleep.   
********************  
  
3 days earlier back in lab 101. The keeper sat at her desk going over the latest test results.  
Just then, Darien walked in she had been expecting him. It was shot day, and she had some very bad news for Darien that he wasn't going to like..(TO BE CONTINUED)  



	2. Counteragent lost

Skin Continued Counteragent lost  
The door swooshed open then closed again as Darien Fawkes entered the room this was the day he hated most.   
But it was either this or excruciating pain.   
He had been here so many times now since that day so long ago. It was all just a faint distant memory now.   
But his brother was still gone and he was still here ready for another shot of counteragent.  
He looked over at the keep she was sitting at her console looking at something that looked important.   
When she looked up she had a look of worry on her face.  
Hey there keep what chya doin?  
"Never mind that, here for your shot I suppose?"  
"Yep, and right on schedule as usual."  
"Sit down Darien I need to talk to you and you're not going to like it."  
"What about the shot?" "Never mind that just sit down for a minute we need to talk"  
"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the gland?"  
  
He could tell something was wrong by the tone of her voice.  
  
"Out with it what's wrong?"  
'Someone broke in here last night'  
"What?!! Are you alright?"  
'Was anything stolen?"  
" I'm fine luckily I left early but Darien, "she said, "What?"   
"The counteragent... It was stolen and I'm afraid I can't give you your shot for a few days I'm sorry."  
"YOUR sorry is that all you can say?"   
  
He lifted his arm waving his wrist in the air to show her there were only 4 segments of green left on his snake tattoo he needed a shot and NOW!!!   
A few days was longer than he wanted to wait.  
  
"Look at this I need that now!"  
"I know Darien but I can't do any thing about that for several days." I'm sorry Darien," she cried.  
How did they even get in anyways you, me, the official, and Eberts are the only ones with a key?"  
"I don't know but they got past all of the security cameras without being detected, and the door wasn't forced and somehow they got in with a key at first we thought maybe it was you but now… we think maybe it was..."  
  
She thought for a moment to let it all sink in before continuing when  
  
"Arnaud came a voice from behind.   
  
  
It was Bobby he had just walked in just in time to hear what Claire was about to tell his partner.  
  
"That's right! It had to be him he's the only one stupid enough or smart enough to try something like this"  
"But Bobby he knows how to make the stuff so why would he want to steal it?" asked Claire.  
  
Darien walked over to stand directly in front of Claire while at the same time looking over at Hobbes "I know why,"   
"That's right you tell her partner." Why is that?" Hobbes asked as he walked towards them with an inquisitive look about him. "Because how do you get something you want, you lure them in."   
"He wants his gland fixed."  
  
"And he knows that the keep here is the only one who can help him with that, he thinks we can lead him right to her."  
  
Oh! I knew that." Bobby said with a look of recognition on his face.  
  
Darien paced the room... If it was Arnaud how did he get a key? He wondered…  
And how were they going to find him? This was his chance to finally have justice for his brother's death.  
It was time to get De Fehrn and by all means he was going to have the justice he was looking for.  
  
Bobby looked at Fawkes with concern he knew how badly he wanted to get Arnaud.  
He knew Darien would do anything to get Arnaud even risk his own life.   
Bobby couldn't let him do that he would protect him with his life if he had to.  
  
Darien knew they had to do whatever it takes to get justice for Kevin and for   
Anyone else Arnaud has ever hurt.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Claire asked, as she walked across the room.  
"We keepy? No! You're staying right here he's after you so you're staying put while me and Bobby figure this out."  
"No, I'm coming with you."  
'No you're not."  
"Yes I am if that tattoo goes full mass you're going to need a tranquilizer and I'm the only one that can do that besides that I'm not going to stay here just waiting for Arnaud to just come in here and get me."  
"Fine c'mon keep but hurry Bobby said as they went out the door."  
  
**************************************  
  
  
Arnaud De Fehrn sat alone in his home all that had been collected there over the years was gone now. Everything had been confiscated by 'The Agency'.  
Replaced only by all of the medical equipment he needed to fix the gland in his brain.   
Arnaud picked up a small case that was filled with vials of a clear blue liquid inside and walked over to put them in the refrigerator on the far wall.  
He took a vial out to look at it in amazement. He had created this perfect little thing that could have brought him millions, but everything had gone so wrong.   
If only Darien Fawkes hadn't gotten in his way.  
  
Now, he needed Fawkes' help with what he needed to get back, what he has longed for, for so long now.  
Oh how he longed to see his own skin again to see his eyes, his hands, his legs just the color of his skin this had to work. If everything went according to plan he WOULD be seeing his skin again very soon and Darien Fawkes was going to help him to get it.  
Everything was ready now everything prepared for their arrival all he could do now was wait now and that's what he would do.  
* * * * 


	3. Pain

Pain  
  
Darien looked down at his tattoo as the 4 segments turned into 3 why would anyone do this? He didn't want to become that monster, becoming him would take him on that path that lead to the padded room. He was sure that Claire knew that, too.  
  
He hated it there the silence, the torture, not being able to move, being confronted with the monster in his brain he hated him and even more than that he hated the fact that he was there calling because of Arnaud. He couldn't go back there he wouldn't go back there. Not now not when they were so close to justice for Kevin. Please don't take me there! He cried in his mind.  
As even now the voices were calling out to him they wanted out, but he had to get Arnaud he couldn't let them out not now.  
Darien looked at Hobbes;  
"Hey Buddy, Where we goin'?'  
"The last place anyone would think to look."  
  
Darien paused at that with a look of bewilderment what did Hobbes mean by that?  
Claire looked at Darien "his holiday house."  
Oh! So...what? You think he's there?  
"No, I didn't say that, we're going there looking for clues son 'CLUES'."  
  
As they pulled up in front of the house memories of his last time here flashed in Darien's mind it had almost killed him.  
He hated being here, he hated the torture Arnaud put him through torture of knowing that his need for the counteragent was because of Arnaud. Even more than that, he just HATED Arnaud so deeply he wanted to feel his hands around his neck squeezing the life from him, feeling his last breath flow out from his body beneath his hands just like Arnaud took the last breath from Kevin.  
He and Kevin were never very close but he never got the chance to find out if they could have been close. He loved his brother and Arnaud took him away and he was going to pay for that!!!  
  
  
Claire looked at Darien's tattoo with a look of discouragement he would begin screaming soon. What could they do? There was only one thing she could think of.  
She took a syringe from her pocket and turned to Darien.  
"Darien I'm sorry I have to do this but... she trailed off as she inserted the syringe into the back of Darien's neck he screamed OW!! Wha... What are you doing?"   
She was so sorry but she had to if he was kept awake the monster would inevitably come out.  
  
Darien fought the feeling of drowsiness suddenly overpowering him. He knew that unconsciousness was the only thing that would protect him and his friends from the monster.  
He looked into Claire's eyes pleading her to please find Arnaud and if he was to awake in madness he wanted her to kill him, Please he pleaded in his mind don't let me hurt anyone please!!!  
"Claire you know if I wake up and I'm in QS madness you know what to do? You know what I want you to do?"   
"Yes Darien I do, give you another shot. I Know! Don't worry I will!"  
He reached out to touch her gun   
"No Claire! I want you to shoot me and aim to kill you have to you just have to I can't be the cause of someone's death Claire PLEASE!!!"  
"Darien I... she trailed off as she realized he could no longer hear her Bobby looked at her as if to say "NO!"  
  
Bobby and Claire stepped out of the van each of them adorned with a pair of thermal glasses. As they pulled out their guns and walked slowly if not cautiously toward the house. Claire looked to Bobby and said, "Don't worry Bobby I wouldn't."  
"I know, you think I don't know but I do." Claire motioned to Bobby to go in around back.  
As she opened the door Claire was surprised to find that the house was not as empty as she had thought. All sorts of medical equipment lay about the house everywhere she looked. Bobby came in the room shaking his head as Claire looked at him she asked, "anything?"  
"Nope not a thing." He said, as they moved to the center of the room, on the far wall was a fridge Claire walked over to it and slowly pulled out a clear box of the counteragent that was stolen from the agency she removed one of the clear blue vials and began to fill a syringe Darien needed this and he needed it ... "Now!!" came a voice it was Arnaud. 2 Armed men and one rather tall, thin muscular looking woman stormed in holding them at gunpoint.  
  
Bobby held his gun aimed at Arnaud his knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip.  
Claire raised her gun still holding the syringe that Darien needed so desperately in her left hand. "I would put those down if I were you"  
"Not a chance" Bobby said gripping harder on his gun.  
Claire looked to Bobby for support he nodded his head. "I hope you know what you're doing." She thought as Arnaud stood across from her pacing.   
  
"Well then you won't mind if we add someone to our little shall I say meeting of minds."   
"Fine, whatever just make it quick."  
Arnaud motioned to one of his men to go get him.  
  
  
  



	4. Chaos etc....

  
Chaos  
Lars a rather muscular looking man went out to the garage to retrieve Darien. Lars hated Arnaud and all that he stood for but for now he would help him. When the chance came though Mr. De Fehrn would die by his hands. He hated him because he killed his father that day in the lab that day when he murdered Dr. Fawkes.  
He and his sister Janie had set up this little ruse months ago but it was only now that Lars could see a way to truly get Mr. De Fehrn.  
  
Lars opened the door to the garage and there sprawled across the floor was Darien Fawkes. Lars lifted Darien onto his large shoulders and carried him to the outer room.  
He walked out in front of Arnaud and dumped Darien like a sack of potatoes on the floor in front of Arnaud.  
  
Bobby and Claire looked on in amazement and utter shock. They had left Darien in the van alone! Why did Arnaud have to be here? 'The Agency' now owned this place so they thought. If they did how did Arnaud's little group even get in or yet how did they take over the place without the knowledge of the agency?   
  
Bobby almost lost the grip on his gun when he saw Darien thrown onto the floor.   
  
"Wake him" Arnaud barked. Lars took some smelling salts over and waved them under Darien's nose. He awoke in shock. Everything was fuzzy. The room was spinning around him where was he? Last thing he could remember he was in the van talking to the keep. He rolled over in agony as a wave of pain began to creep up from the base of his skull enveloping him.  
The blurry feeling began to fade as he noticed several people standing around him with guns. "Aw Crap!" He exclaimed, as he began to get up. Suddenly there was another shot of pain his body plummeted back to the floor he needed a shot.  
"What do you think your doin' with my partner there buddy?  
"Oh a bit of an insurance policy you fix my gland and Mr. Fawkes here lives.  
"What!!?" Claire screamed, "Who do you think you are, trying to control people's lives like that?"  
"Oh you don't like my brilliant little plan?  
"I'm sorry I'll have to check with you FIRST next time. If there is a next time."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Oh you couldn't tell I planned this all along, but I hadn't planned on you my dear, you're just my extra bonus prize."  
"Now I think we better take that little syringe you seem to be holding ever so tightly and give it to Fawkes here before he hurts someone namely ME!"  
"How do I know you'll give it to him." Claire retorted.  
"Oh trust me my dear I will give it to him." "Watch!" Arnaud motioned to one of his people to get the syringe. Claire handed it to him while still holding the gun tightly on Arnaud.  
Arnaud took the syringe and inserted it into Darien's forearm.  
"Don't worry Fawkes this will help." " See all better now Doctor."  
Darien heard the voice but didn't realize where it was coming from or whom it was? Just that the voice held the release from the pain he was suffering.   
  
"Well now I think we need to get on with this. Claire my dear if you and Mr. Hobbes hear would please put down those awful little guns."  
"Oh! I don't think so." Claire said as she gripped tighter on the gun turning her knuckles white.  
"Oh! Really you don't want to keep him alive?"  
With that Arnaud motioned to one of his men and stepped back a bit. "Jonathan?" he said.  
That was all it took for Jonathan he was extremely loyal to Arnaud and would do his bidding the rest of his life if he had to after all he was his nephew. Jonathan walked over to stand beside Arnaud and fired a gun at the floor where Darien was laying.  
  
Darien screamed as the bullet shot into his upper thigh. What's going on? He thought, as he lay on the floor writhing in pain and bleeding profusely from his upper thigh.   
He rocked back and forth holding his leg and screaming in agony. "Make it stop, please someone make it stop!" he cried.  
Bobby dropped his gun and ran over and dropped on the floor to kneel beside Darien he had to try to help him as best he could. "What did you do that for?" You could've waited you didn't have to shoot 'em."  
"As I said insurance Mr. Hobbes besides I owed him for the scalpels."  
  
"All I want is for the Doctor hear to fix my gland is that too much to ask?"  
"From you yes!" Claire said with anger bursting from her eyes.'  
She hated what Arnaud was doing and needed to help Darien if he didn't get help soon he could die and she was not going to let that happen.  
"By the way if you have any thoughts to the contrary. Jonathan?"  
Jonathan raised his gun as if to fire again "Alright, alright I'll do it I'll fix your precious gland just let me help him!" Claire said angrily.  
"Fine, just make it quick."  
Arnaud stepped over to the keep. "But first I'll be taking that! We wouldn't want you shooting someone now would we?"   
"That depends." Claire said as she handed her gun over to a cold hand. Arnaud took her gun and laid it on one of the Gurney's.  
  
Claire ran over to Darien "Are you alright?" "Aside from being shot in the leg, DRUGGED, and almost going nuts! Oh I'm just peachy!"  
"I'm sorry about that tranquilizer, but we didn't want you going into madness before we had the counteragent."  
"Oh I know it's just...why did that guy shoot me anyway?  
Bobby looked at Fawkes in amazement. "You mean you don't know?"  
"Know what Hobbes I was kind of incapacitated remember?"  
Claire looked at Hobbes then Darien while trying to stop the bleeding coming from Darien's leg.  
"Darien, it's Arnaud he's here."  
"What?!!!"  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so my friend he's standing right behind me."  
Darien quick silvered his eyes to see for himself it wasn't that he didn't believe him. It was just that he had to see that Swiss little number for himself.  
"Man why did I have to wake up?" Darien said exasperated.  
"Hello to you too Fawkes."  
Arnaud said as he sent Lars over to help get Fawkes onto the gurney and out of the way.  
"I'd rather just be saying goodbye."  
"That could be arranged permanently if you'd like."  
Darien tried to get at Arnaud but that was too much.  
He reached and fell the pain shooting through him, he screamed in agony. He could not believe this here he was on the floor in front of the man he hated most and he couldn't do a thing about it.  
Another shot of pain, he screamed. Arnaud had stepped on Darien's leg. As a show of control he loved that feeling of power he had over them. Now if he could just get this stinking gland fixed everything would be just as he wanted.  
  
Darien faded into oblivion. His body couldn't handle the loss of blood or the pain any longer. Why wouldn't someone help? Where was Hobbes? Where was the keep? What was happening to him? Thoughts ran through his unconscious mind as he could still hear the voices, still feel the pain but his body was limp he couldn't move he wanted to scream but it was as though he was being restrained by some unknown force he was slipping further and further into the abyss...   
  
Bobby was angered by Arnaud he shot his friend, his partner he caused him even more pain for no reason but just to have fun with him. They had to stop this they had to find a way to get Arnaud but how?   
"Hey what was that for? Bobby asked in anger. She said she'd help you. You didn't have to go causing him more pain like that."  
  
"Oh my dear Mr. Hobbes I'm afraid I did. You see Fawkes here just doesn't like to do as he's told and you won't do as I ask unless you know that I'm serious when I say either fix the gland or Fawkes here is DEAD! You hear me DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!!! "  
"Yes I hear you already you still didn't have to go and step on his leg like that he was in enough pain as it was."  
  
Arnaud ignored Bobby's last comment.  
He needed to keep control. He also very much wanted what he was after, but he would have to be patient for now.   
"Janie won't you please help clean up this mess."  
Janie was a sister to Lars she wanted Arnaud out of her life. She thought maybe these people would be able to help her convince her brother. To give up on their plan and just get out of there and away from Arnaud. She wanted to be herself again she hated the lies, the things she had done to help her brother. She hated it all. She wanted her life back.  
Janie and Lars walked over to where Darien was laying. They looked at the gurney Arnaud had laid the gun there. They looked at each other for a moment it was perfect possibly too perfect. "C'mon everyone lift him on three Claire said ONE TWO THREE." They lifted Darien to the gurney Claire's gun was slid secretly under him by Lars this would work it had to work.  
  
"Take him in there." Arnaud pointed them to a small room with no windows that was once upon a time his office but was now haphazardly sort of set aside for a surgical room.  
They rolled him in and were about to shut the door when Arnaud shouted at them to STOP! "Keep the door open where I can see you."  
"We need to have at least some amount of a sterility besides it's not like we can climb out the window." Claire said as she took a hold of the doorknob.  
"Fine, fine just make it quick. Arnaud said as Claire shut the door behind them.  
* * * *  
The Entanglement  
  
Two hours later Claire returned this plan had to work but she had to work on Arnaud at least for the next twenty-four- thirty-six hours. Darien would be out for at least some of that and needed to rest before he tried to walk. If this plan were to work they needed Darien's help.  
  
Darien awoke he was weak from the blood loss. His body was limp he couldn't move nor could he see clearly he felt so numb his body lay motionless he could hear whispering voices were they talking about him? He couldn't tell. "Change the bandage and give him another shot of morphine." One of the voices said. He could see a slumped over figure in the corner. But he couldn't tell who it was. He tried to sit up and grab at his leg he remembered the pain it had hurt so bad.  
He reached without success. He was just too weak to move. Claire tightened the bandage on his leg. "How are you feeling?"  
'How long have I been out?"  
"Several hours, we were worried there for a while." 'Why can't I move?"  
"It's the anesthesia you need to just lie there and rest for a while I gave you something for the pain so you shouldn't feel anything for a while. But Darien once that wears off you're going to be in a lot of pain."  
"As long as we got away from Arnaud that's all that matters."  
"But Darien we didn't we're still here with him. In fact he's waiting for me to come back."  
"What! Tell me exactly how long have we been here?"  
"About two days came a voice from the corner it was Bobby he was just waking up.  
"We got a plan though the keep here says she can fix Arnaud's gland thing a ma jig thing." "I don't think the Agency would like that." Darien said. "Besides I don't want you fixing any thing on that sick..."  
"Don't worry." Claire said. "We have a plan."  
"My gun, Lars here hid it under you when we brought you in here. We've just been waiting until you were well enough that we could put the plan into motion and get out of here. In the meantime I've been stalling."  
"Claire I don't want to just leave I want Arnaud... in a coffin."  
"I know that Buddy, but we need to get you out of here. You need to leave that alone for now. We WILL get him just it won't be in a coffin.   
"But Hobbes..." Bobby put his hand up walking over he interrupted him.   
"No! We're doing this my way friend and that's final."  
"Okay what's the plan?"  
  
A few hours later Claire walked out to where Arnaud was. She needed to distract him.  
'How is he?" Arnaud asked.  
"He's still unconscious I don't know if he's going to make it." Claire said knowing full well she was lying but she had to convince him at least temporarily.  
  
"So our darling Fawkes might not make it well I could be sure of that. Jonathan, go take care of him." "Yes sir!"  
"Damn you! Claire screamed leave him alone she said as Janie held her back. Arnaud walked her over to the computer console. "You just get to work." He said with a bit of contempt to his voice. Claire turned reluctantly toward the console. She grunted in both disgust and anger.  
  
Jonathan walked to the door. There was a loud Thud! Something hit him and he fell to the floor. He was out cold. A quick silvered Darien and Bobby walked to the center of the room. Arnaud whirled. "What do you think you're doing Fawkes? And how do you think you're going to get out of here alive?  
  
Flakes fell from Darien's body to the floor except from the eyes. Claire whirled and held a gun to Arnaud's head. "You really should put that down before Lars here gets a bit trigger happy." Lars turned his gun on Arnaud. "I don't think so maybe on you but their going to help me get justice for my father."  
  
  
"What on earth are you talking about I saved you, you and Janie would still be eating off the streets if it weren't for me." "No Arnaud, that was all just an act to get to you. You do remember my father don't you he was one of the scientists you so ruthlessly murdered."   
  
"Excuse me, Bobby said slowly dropping Darien to the floor "Some help here." Claire looked over at Bobby Darien was passed out slowly dropping from Bobby's arms.  
"Oh!! She screamed Bobby why didn't you tell me?" "I just did." Everyone's attention turned to Darien.   
  
This was his chance Arnaud took a disk from the computer and ran out the door.  
Bobby ran after him but it was too late he was gone.  
  
"Is he alright?" Bobby asked.  
Claire checked his vitals. "Yes Bobby I think he's going to be just fine help me get him out of here." "Yeah, Yeah." Bobby said as he walked over to help carry Darien to the van.  
  
  
About a day and a half later back in Darien's apartment he awoke from sleep with a twinge of pain he grabbed at his leg and stumbled out of bed to get something for it. He looked over at the couch. Hobbes was still there asleep. His gun had fallen to the floor. He picked up the gun and sat it on the table. Darien laughed at the site of Hobbes passed out on his couch and went to the closet and pulled out a blanket and walked over and laid it on his partner and friend  
"Thanks Hobbes." He said. Then went and sunk back into bed.  
* * * *  
  
Arnaud's revenge  
  
Arnaud picked the lock to Darien's apartment as he looked around the room Darien Fawkes was passed out in his bed and his partner Bobby Hobbes was asleep on the couch.  
Arnaud snuck quietly past Bobby as a cold chill brushed by him. Bobby pulled the blanket tighter around himself.  
  
Arnaud crept up to the bed where Darien was sleeping. He had picked up the gun that was lying on the table. "Wake up Fawkes", he whispered and nudged at Darien as to wake him. Darien awoke in a blur. The pain medication made him drowsy. He looked over expecting to see Hobbes waking him to go to the debriefing. But it wasn't. It was in fact his greatest enemy Arnaud!   
  
"What the..." "Get up Fawkes and come with me. Now!"  
"I'm not following you anywhere!" "Really, if you don't Hobbes here gets a bullet between the eyes." "Okay, Okay!"  
Darien sat up unsteadily. He knew Arnaud wanted something. But, Why was Arnaud here? He had never come to his apartment before. Or so he thought. He pulled himself up limping heavily with every step. He got dressed and followed Arnaud out the door.   
  
"Get in the car!" Arnaud insisted. Darien and Arnaud got in Darien's car and drove away. Where are we going? Darien asked. With Arnaud's gun still pointing at him. He looked at it suspiciously! To the Lab! Take that cell phone of yours and call your keeper. You'd better convince her to meet us there. Otherwise, you'll have another bullet in the leg to worry about.   
  
Darien picked up his cell phone and quick dialed "The Keep". Hello, the voice on the other end answered, tiredly. Hey Keep! It's me Darien. You should be in bed resting. I know, but never mind that we have ourselves a little problem. What? What kind of problem? Never mind that, just meet me at the Lab in ten minutes. But Darien? But nothing just meet me there, and hurry. With that Darien hung up the phone. "That better mean she's coming?" "It does, don't worry!"   
  
Darien and Arnaud walked to the lab. Darien swiped his key card in the slot. As the door swooshed open Arnaud pushed him into the room. Claire was standing there in utter amazement. You'd better put your thermal glasses on there Claire! Why I can see you just fine? "I know but you can't see him." Claire picked up her thermal glasses and put them on. As she did, there in front of her was Arnaud again! I cannot believe you? Why can you not just leave us alone? "Until my gland is fixed I'll never leave you alone!" Darien walked over to the chair in the middle of the room and laid back. Arnaud paced the floor while the keep worked on the solution to his problem.   
  
"I've got it!" she said. It's just a catalyst. She then injected Arnaud with the formula. It happened to be the one thing that caused "The Madness"! Suddenly Arnaud came back to flesh, his skin. He could not believe he could see his skin. He walked over to a mirror. His face was covered in long hair growth. Claire looked at him and said "looks like somebody needs a cut and a shave."   
"Oh, yes would you not be so kind as to take care of that for me?"   
"Why should I? "Because I'm the one with the gun remember." Claire motioned him to a small rolling chair in the center of the room. When she was finished, Arnaud walked back to the mirror and looked on in sheer astonishment.   
  
His face, he could finally see his face! Just then, there was a noise outside the door. He quickly quick silvered. It was the Official!   
"What are you and Fawkes doing here so late?" "Oh, just some late night tests!" "Looks like your subject kind of gave up and fell asleep on you". "I know!" "He's still recovering from that gunshot wound, and I gave him something to help him sleep."  
"I thought you said you were doing tests?" "I did!" "It's just easier when he's asleep especially with that bullet wound." "Is he alright?" "Yes!" "I just needed to check for infection and make sure the gland was operating efficiently."  
"Okay then, I'll leave you two to your tests!" The official walked out the door.  
  
It had been almost too long for Arnaud to stay invisible. The quicksilver flakes fell from his body. The back of his head was beginning to hurt. "What have you done?"  
He screamed. "Just a little pay back!"   
"Besides, that's what makes it work."  
  
Darien awoke, as Arnaud was about to shoot the Keep. Darien grabbed him! Arnaud took the butt of the gun and slammed it into Darien's leg. Darien screamed and wrenched in pain. But he kept hold of Arnaud! Claire ran to her purse on the far wall. She reached inside and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. She aimed at Arnaud, but Darien was in the way. "Turn him!" she screamed. Darien held on as tight as he could and turned Arnaud to face the keep. She fired; the tranquilizer hit Arnaud. He looked on in astonishment as his body fell to the floor limp.   
* * * *  
  
The Padded Room  
  
Arnaud sat in the center of the white padded room. The straight jacket did not allow him much movement. The pain was coming. How did he let this happen? He did not want to become his own creation. The monster he had created belonged to Darien Fawkes not him! Please not him! Just then, someone came in the room. It was Fawkes.   
"You here to torment me?" "No just a little poetic justice." "You see I get to watch while you go into stage four madness." "You wouldn't do that?" "Oh, try me!" Darien walked out the door and went to the lab.   
"Hey keep he said fill 'er up.  
"Sit down how's Arnaud doing? "Just fine he's approaching Stage 4." "Darien don't you think we should give him a shot?" "Yeah just give it about ten more minutes at least."  
"Oh alright lie back." Darien lie back in the rather large dentist chair and fell asleep. Everything was perfect. They may not have Arnaud in a coffin but seeing him suffering as he was is good enough for him.  
  
  
The door to the lab swooshed open. It was Bobby. "How's he doing? There keep." Bobby asked. As he walked over to the bed where Fawkes was sleeping.  
"He's doing pretty well considering the blood loss." "I had to transfuse him." "He's going to be okay, right keep?" "Yes Bobby!" "I just wish he would wake up." "How long has it been now?" "Two maybe three days. Pretty much ever since he passed out in your arms. At Arnaud's holiday house". "That long huh?" "Yeah!" Darien stirred!  
  
"He's waking up" Claire said as she checked the monitors. Darien awoke. "Where am I?" He asked wearily. "You're back at the agency." "How long have I been here?"   
"Since you passed out at Arnaud's." "Aw Crap!"   
"You mean I've been out this entire time." "Yes!" Bobby said, with a look of concern.  
"Why, What's the matter?" Darien rolled over to face Bobby. "It's just that it must have been a dream." "What dream Fawkes?" Bobby asked. "I thought we caught Arnaud." The keep here she fixed his gland and he went into QS madness."  
"Oh, What poetic justice my friend if only." "Yeah Hobbes if only!" Darien lay back on the bed frustrated. Drowsy from the medications he fell back to sleep. Bobby and Claire looked on with concern on their faces. The events of the past week must have hit Darien more than they had expected.   
One day they would get Arnaud.   
  
  



End file.
